Changing the Game Without the Rules
by Ryuu Taiyoukai
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't left alone and Sasuke found out the truth before he killed Itachi? What if that was due to a new konoichi in the village that just happens to be something more? Can she change their destiny, or is it set in stone like Neji says? ItachiXOCXSasuke NaruXHina
1. Meeting the new Genin

Disclaimer: I own nothing only the OC.

Sighing and leaning back against the wooden bridge where they normally meet Kakashi, Sasuke had to wonder what was taking Ty so long to get back with the closet pervert. Ignoring Naruto and Sakura arguing behind him he moved again trying to keep his mind off of the raven and teal haired konoichi. Teal not green or blue there was no telling how many times he and the knuckle head had to dodge something no-one else could possible make dangerous for making that mistake. Having known the female since before he was 5 Sasuke had developed a soft spot for her along with his blond haired roommate. After Itachi had murdered their clan the girl had graciously offered the third bed room in her home, not taking No for an answer. Which he wouldn't have said no anyway since he practically lived there with his Aniki after a near fatal mistake on his part one day while training. In all fairness though she was the one wondering around the Uchiha training ground not paying attention looking for her trouble making charge, who had ditched her to go prank the 3rd Hokage. After the incident that his brother had helped avoid by being the super ninja he was the konoichi would stop by every day to see how he was doing and bring rice balls for the two young Uchihas his even had smoked tuna inside, after she had learned that was his favorite, she never failed to make his special. Sensing two very unique chakra signatures heading his way Sasuke broke away from his musings barely glancing up when Kakashi appeared in a puff of white smoke. "Sorry I got lost on the path of life." A very feminine snort came from a few paces behind the silver haired sensai.

"Lost my ass, you stayed up all night reading Jiraiya's newest book and didn't go to sleep until four this morning like always." Walking beside Kakashi she put her hands on her hips frowning. "Sorry I took so long guys, bird brain here decided to stop for a cup of tea on the way." Sighing and looking up at her 'sensai' she shook her head causing her raven hair to shimmer in the sunlight reflecting off of the teal strikes running through it.

"Yeah what gives Kakashi-Sensai you were supposed to be here nearly two hours ago. Ty didn't even have time to make me a third cup of Ramen." Slanted teal eyes narrowed as their owner growled lightly. The blond gulped raising his hands in surrender. "I'll get up earlier tomorrow, I swear." Folding her arms the female ninja smiled showing a decent amount of fang.

"Good because your sleeping habits are cutting into my sleeping habits. Nova hasn't had to drag me out of bed in a while I think she's starting to feel neglected." Said nin-dog/wolf barked from behind Sakura scaring the pink haired girl before trotting over to her partner and siting down black bushy tail wagging. Raising a fist the quick tempered konoichi growled.

"You need to keep that mutt of yours on a leash. You don't even pay attention to her half the time there's no telling what she gets into." Shaking her head and letting her eyes refocus the taller konoichi raised an eye brow.

"Sorry I wasn't listening. Did you say something?" With an outraged cry the pink haired female stomped towards the training grounds. "Was it something I said?" Following Naruto and Kakashi she walked next to Sasuke cocking her pointed ear towards him when he caught her black vest sleeve and pulled her closer to him.

"What did you see?" Smiling at her onyx eyed team mate she shrugged shoving her hands into her black shorts pocket. Growling under his breath he thought about making her stop but knew if she chose to she wouldn't have to do much to keep walking with or without him. "Don't give me that you had a vision, what did you see?" Pulling his hand off of her clothes she looped her arm through his taking joy in the fact that his face colored slightly.

"It was nothing really. Kakashi just has to announce something after training today." Looking from under her long lashes at him she leaned her head on his shoulder knowing she wouldn't get to do it much longer not for a while anyway. "All of my visions are not major events. I had one yesterday of what we're having for dinner today. Which since its Naruto's turn to pick means either Ramen or red bean soup." Both grimaced a bit, having decided a long time ago that neither one liked those two options.

"I realize that but ever since you had the vision while fighting Haku. Well… I um…." Smiling at how sweet he was being even though he had one of the worst scowls on his face she rubbed his arm. Knowing she knew what he meant he didn't try to force the words out, staring up at the sky instead. Well his plan of trying to not focus on the pretty konoichi currently hugging his arm was failing miserably. With her natural scent filling his nose and her simi-cold skin touching his there was no way to not be aware of her. Hearing a gasp both looked a head seeing Sakura staring straight at them. Blinking slowly Ty un-tangled her arm from his waiting for the shit storm to start.

"How dare you force Sasuke to put up with you! You forced yourself on his arm I can see it in his eyes!" Rolling her eyes the raven haired female pinched the bridge of her nose. Hearing a snicker her eyes cut to her blond team mate, who was probably snickering at something Kurama had said. You see Ty wasn't your ordinary konoichi, sure she looked human but so do most other Taiyoukai who happened to also be wearing a concealment jutsu. True is the preteen was actually older then the 3rd Hokage by a couple hundred years, but only a few select people knew that, like Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and maybe five others. With her unique talent of Sight the demoness knew where and when to be. Unfortunately she had not fore-seen the Kyuubi destroying the village or she never would have gone to the Centennial Taiyoukai meeting. As a way to make it up to her old friends Minato and Kushina she'd taken in their newborn raising him to the best of her abilities, which turned out to be the best thing she could have done. At the age of ten she had sit the jinchuriki and told him of the Nine Tail living within him as well as telling the Kitsune in no uncertain terms that he was to help Naruto in whatever way possible should the high spirited boy's life be in danger. Then when he and Sasuke had joined the ninja academy she had used a transformation jutsu to blend in with the other preteens, leaving her in her present short and under developed form. Not only were her demonic features hidden but also her size.

"I didn't realize that ducky here was that weak. Surely the great Sasuke in all his hotness couldn't pull his arm away from him." Before either could make the first move Kakashi appeared between them putting a stop to it.

"Now now we don't need any needless blood shed between our two favorite konoichi. Sakura you train with Naruto, Ty you train with Sasuka." The pink haired ninja started to protest but a glare from both Sasuke and Kakashi silenced her. "Ty has to train with Sasuke; she's the only one who knows any water techniques to put out any wayward fires." The Uchihas scowl deepened. "Not that we blame you Sasuke…"

And so training began and as expected the raven haired male started out with the usual fire ball jutsu, black flipping away the konoichi launched off a tree barely making it over the massive fireball flying towards her. Making the hand signs she inhaled before exhaling a steady black flame roasting her opponent on the spot until it popped back into a log anyway. Landing she ducked sensing the kunai aimed at the back of her head rolling away three more followed her movement. Jumping into the tree she made rapid hand signs. "Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Waiting for the rampaging dragons to subside the Uchiha caught his breath hiding behind a partially destroyed truck. '_Okay maybe I don't know all of her Jutsu yet. But that technique uses a lot of Chakra'_ Hearing a twig snap above him he dodged away from the tree seconds before 3 shuriken whizzed by his ear. Retaliating with kunai he darted in to the bushes waiting for her to trip the wire. Feeling the wire tighten he counted to 3 before explosions leveled a good part of the forest. Taking off again he knew that the demoness wasn't far behind.

* * *

Rolling away from a falling branch on fire Ty tried to catch her breath digging her black claws into the ground. '_I must be really out of shape. Maybe taking a 12 year vacation wasn't a good idea. Or the 3 cups of noodles I eat every day.' _Scenting the air a feral grin break out on her face before she took off after the genin. Dodging another fireball an exploding shuriken caught her by surprise going off nearly in her face. Muttering a curse she had to thank the 4th for teaching her his teleportation jutsu. Sticking to the ground she hoped no more traps were set. Rolling her eyes she sighed. '_If it were that easy he wouldn't be worth it'_ Breaking into a clearing the demon groaned ducking another fireball using a shadow clone to distract him she tackled him to the ground after making sure it really was him. "Damn Sasuke I would like to make it home in one piece today." Sitting up she waved at Naruto who along with Sakura gaped at the two, realizing she was straddling the boy she rolled off pulling him up with her. Looking behind at the destruction they had caused in the last hour she almost winced. " Maybe we should cut back on the fire and explosions a little." Forming the hand signs she sighed. "Water style: Tidal wave."


	2. Just a normal day for a ninja

Falling back onto the ground Ty groaned glaring at the silver haired sensai. Peeking over his Icha Icha paradise book Kakashi raised an eye brow. "What I'm not the one who told you two to go all out all day." Flopping all the way down the demoness coughed as a small dust cloud rose.

"Do you honestly think Sasuke knows how to take it easy? You were the same way when you were his age my little silver bird." He sighed scratching the back of his head.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that Ty. I'm not a child anymore." Rolling her slanted aqua eyes she snorted. Turning her head to the side she watched Sasuke try to keep his eyes open under a nearby shade tree. Seeing Sakura about to move in for the kill or to watch the Uchiha sleep she grinned. '_Ah young love._' Snapping his book shut and putting it in one of his many vest pockets Kakashi called everyone over knowing he wasn't going to get Ty to move now that she had made herself comfortable. "All right everyone you have tomorrow off because of the Genin dance tomorrow night." Waving the Jonin disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Blinking at the now empty spot Sakura almost turned red. "What how could you do that to me Kakashi-Sensai I need at least two days to get ready!" Remembering Sasuke she blushed. "That is I'm going if you're going Sasuke-kun." He stuffed his hands in his pockets glaring at the ground or more the demoness who was laying in front of him sticking her tongue out. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. You have to go it's a requirement. To show we have the manners and etiquette to take on higher ranked missions as Chunin." Raising an eye brow pointedly at his housemate and the konoichi currently rolling around with said housemate he added. "I didn't think some of us will make it." Pinning Naruto Ty flashed a smile up at the genin making his heart skip a beat or three. Taking in her flushed cheeks and glowing eyes a smile almost forced its way onto his face. The pink haired genin next to him cleared his head though.

"Those two need to grow up. They still act like little kids. We're way more mature then them right, Sasuke-kun?" Narrowing his eyes he meant to scare her away but she only stepped closer. "Why don't we go to the dance together Sasuke-kun? " Eyes widening he frowned stepping away.

"How bout not."

"Hey Teme come on! We need to leave if you want to eat before tomorrow. See ya Sakura." Clinching her fists Sakura growled mentally cursing the taller konoichi. '_Sasuke will be mine. And there's nothing she can do about it."_

* * *

Cracking an eye open Ty sighed realizing both Naruto's and Sasuke's chakra signatures were almost on the other side of the village. Peeking at her alarm clock she smiled before rolling over and going back to sleep. At 8:30 a cold black nose nudged her neck startling her awake, staring at her partner she sighed. "What Nova surely Ducky or the knuckle head let you out before they left." The black wolf jumped back wagging her tail. Tugging the cover over her head she'd just started to drift off when the bed disappeared from under her. Sitting up and cursing a blue strike she glared with demonic glowing fuchsia eyes. "Nova…" Taking a deep breath her eyes slowly turned back to aqua, kicking her covers off she stood up tossing them back on the bed. Knowing her boys were out of the house she didn't even bother changing out of her low riding pajama bottoms and spaghetti strap shirt. Since the boys had turned 10 she had taken to changing into her day clothes before leaving her room after all at home she only used part of her concealment jutsu giving her body the look of an 18 year old instead of the short 12 year old she wear while in public. And she was by no means un-curvy if she said so herself.

Heading towards the kitchen the demoness saw the problem. "Of course they would forget to put your food out." Dumping a cup of dog food in the nin-dog's bowl she turned on the radio turning the volume up when a good rock song came on. Dancing towards the radio she took out eggs, bacon and biscuits, turning the stove on she laid a few pieces of bacon in the skillet.

* * *

Opening the door to the house he shared with his pain in the ass blond haired housemate and an annoying demon that's nice to everyone Sasuke was greeted by a sight he very much enjoyed. Although had anyone stated that he would have learned how to use the Mangekyo Sharingan just to torture them. Bringing the bundle he was holding in front of him the onyx eyed not so little boy cleared his throat. Pausing mid dance the demon gaped wide eyed and open mouthed showing the cutest set of fangs if the only set he had ever seen. "What are you doing?"

"Umm… Well enjoying the house being empty? Watch the food please." Quickly walking out of the room she failed to notice the way his now Sharingan enhanced eyes followed her out of the room. Loving the way her low pants rested on her wide hips and how the low cut shirt hide nothing from his eyes he frowned. '_I really shouldn't be looking at her this way… But she's the only girl I feel this way around.'_ Remembering to breathe again his stomach growled smelling a home cooked meal. Hearing Naruto open the door behind him he made his escape calling over his shoulder to watch the food.

* * *

"Oh man who am I going to go to the dance with?" Pulling his hair the blond ninja groaned. Taking in his formal dress which just happened to be a bright orange like everything else he owned Ty sighed shaking her head.

"Why don't you ask Hinata? She would be more than happy to go with you." Nodding his head the Jinchuriki darted to the door none to politely shoving Sasuke out of the way when he stepped out of his room.

Using the wall to catch himself the onyx eyed teen snarled. "Watch it dobe." Not even bothering to turn around Naruto gave him the bird, shutting the door behind him.

"You watch it teme." Rolling his eyes the Uchiha sit across from the demoness sipping the tea that was sitting in front of his spot. Raising an eyebrow he glanced at her attire.

"Are you not going to dress in proper clothes for this stupid dance?" Looking up from her paper work and over the glasses resting on her nose she cocked her head. Slightly shocked at seeing the young Uchiha wearing his regal clans outfit complete with the traditional fan adorning his back, she wrinkled her nose.

"You know I hate wearing girls clothes. Their so girly and pointless, I can't jump or run right in them. What if the village is attacked while we're at the dance?" Reaching across the table he pulled her glasses off her nose causing her beautiful aqua eyes to cross. Resting his head on his hands Sasuke smirked.

"That's why Kakashi and the other Jonin are going to be there. It's useless to worry about these things anyway. You wouldn't be much help, with how you were fighting yesterday." Pouting her bottom lip stuck out creating an adorable sight. Folding her arms she leaned back against her chair staring over his head at the clock. Shooting out of her seat she banged her leg scurrying around the table towards her room.

"Shit why didn't you tell me it was that late? Ducky you go on to the dance I don't want you to be late." Pausing just inside her door the genin leaned back out. "You wouldn't want to keep Sakura waiting now would you." Laughing when she heard a bang followed by a few choice words she shut her door before searching for her clothes.

Reviews are welcome ya know I don't bite… That hard anyway…


	3. Dancing and jealousy

Looking around at all the other Genin Sasuke sighed letting his head drop on the table with a loud thud. Since he had arrived Sakura hadn't left his side which also meant a massive head ache would arrive shortly. Choji had parked himself at the table closest to the buffet, Shikamaru was barely keeping his eyes opened having already pasted out several times, Kiba was well-being Kiba hitting on anything in a dress, Naruto was trying to get Hinata to dance only for her to blush and duck her head. Obviously no-one was dancing. Neji was glaring at everyone, Lee was striking poses trying to lure ladies to him following Gai's instructions no doubt. Ino was glaring at Sakura with flames in her eyes, Shino was in the darkest corner doing much the same thing Sasuke was, and Tenten was attempting to drag Neji to the center of the floor failing majorly.

"Sasuke-kun why don't we go dance? We can show everyone how it's done." Lifting his head the Uchiha glared hoping to at least waver her affections only for her sigh dreamily, scooting her chair just a little closer. Closing his eyes for a minute his glared returned full force when he opened his eyes, planning to use a new tactic.

"You are annoying." Gasping in surprise the pink haired konoichi flinched away like she'd been stroke. Eyes tearing up she ran away or rather ran to the girls bathroom.

"Sasuke Uchiha that was mean and rude." Turning disinterested eyes on the demon they widened taking in the black and teal swirled Uchiha kimono which signified she was part of his clan. And he thought the Uchiha clan symbol looked right on her. Clearing his throat the 3rd Hokage gained everyone's attention.

"Now that everyone is here." He paused to look at Ty. "We can begin. Please pair up with a partner preferably someone you feel comfortable dancing with. Sense there are more boys than girls it can't be helped. Once you have your partner line up." Chaos ensued genin scrambled everywhere trying to snag a dance partner. Tenten had no competition for Neji, Ino snared Choji on his fourth trip to the buffet, Naruto grinned wrapping an arm around Hinata, and Lee happily ask Sakura if she would do him the honor of being his partner to which she blushed but nodded. Groaning Sasuke offered his hand to the two-toned konoichi.

"Come on if I'm going to step on anyone's feet it might as well be yours." Taking his hand she let him pull her up getting in line. Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru looked at each other. Shino willed his bugs to form a female clone ending his problem. Taking the bug masters lead Kiba grinned at Akamaru before transforming the puppy into a female partner. Shikamaru shrugged heading towards his seat again stopping the lazy boy Ino offered to take turns, he just sighed commenting "What a drag."

Seeing the problem solved Sarutobi laughed. "Right now as you all know when you become Chunin mission difficulty goes up. In some cases you may have to stand in as a loved one and actually perform the duties that come with it. So in order to make sure you do not shame the Leaf Village annual dances are held to teach Genin proper etiquette." Stepping back an unnamed Shinobi took over instructing the boys on how to hold there lady and what not.

When Sasuke stepped on her foot a third time Ty stopped re-adjusting his hands. "Sasuke why are you so nervous? Calm down and dance right I know you know how." Scowling deeply he thought about just sitting down but then Sakura would come and Ino.

"Exactly this is pointless I already know this stuff so why do I have to sit through this hell." Nodding to their feet she silently asked him to start moving again. Complying she sighed. "How can you stand this?" When she raised an eyebrow he knew it was a question. "You know this stuff, Naruto does too but he likes Hinata so he's doing this for her. You taught us when we turned 8 so why can't you tell the Hokage so I can go home." Letting him twirl her around she smiled waving at her blond charge from where he was swaying with the Hyuuga heir slowly. Being jerk back towards Sasuke harder then she expected she hit his chest blushing when his arm locked around her waist. Weakly protesting she sighed before laying her head on his shoulder inhaling his scent.

"Ducky you know we have to be here. It's a requirement for all genin now come on at least act like you're having fun." Staring into her glowing aqua orbs he had to admit he was starting to have fun if only a tiny miniscule amount. "Besides this is the perfect opportunity to confess your undying love to Sakura." When he pinched her side she laughed before patting his chest and turning her head to mumble into his neck. "I don't see why you don't like her, she's a nice girl. And she absolutely adores you; it wouldn't take you anytime at all to rebuild the Uchiha clan." A shudder ran through his body just thinking about it. Narrowing his eyes a giggle escaped the girl in his arms, eyes widening he stared down at her in something much like wonder. Realizing what had happened Ty blushed ducking her head and peeked up at him through long lashes.

"You giggled. I've never heard you do that before." Spinning her again he smiled when she spun back into him holding a rose. Rolling his eyes he snatched the flower tossing it to Naruto as they spun past. "You couldn't come up with something more original then that? And here I thought you were the master of originality. Most have been my mistake." Planting her feet she grabbed his hands swinging him this time before letting the momentum pull her back into his chest surprising the teen. Realizing the music had stopped the pair looked away from each other for the first time in at least ten minutes, everyone's eyes were on them. So focused on one another neither had noticed when one by one the other partners had stopped to watch them twirling around in prefect sync. Quickly letting go of Sasuke's shirt the demoness tried to jerk away failing when his stronger than normal hands held her in place a few seconds longer before slowly sliding away. Stepping back from each other Sasuke had his mask firmly back in place muttering a 'Hn.' He strolled over to his previous table sitting down. Waving one last time at Naruto who gave a thumbs up in return she scanned the crowd one more time pausing on Sakura's hate filed glare. Mentally sighing the raven haired genin made a b-line to Kakashi who was tiring to ignore Gai, but failing like normal.


	4. Chunin Exams: Stage one

**Why is no-one reviewing?**

**Firstly:** This is my first Naruto story ever so sorry if I miss spell anything.

**Secondly:** College starts back in a week so I'll try to update as much as possible.

_Panic that was the first thing Ty felt upon looking around. Orochimaru stood not ten feet away fangs buried in the side of Sasuke's throat cackling like the mad man he was. Assessing her surroundings she saw the blond Jinchuriki knocked out a ways off, and Sakura wasn't fairing much better frozen with fright as she was. Releasing the side of the ebony haired boys neck the sannin smiled. "I'll be seeing you soon Sasuke." Laughing wildly the snake summoner faded from view._

Jerking upright in her bed the demoness clinched her sheets to her chest trying to calm her breathing down. Throwing her covers off she melted into the shadows of her room, in the room next to hers she leaned partially out of a long shadow checking on the snoring genin currently spread out across his bed in an undignified manner. Glancing at his clock she sighed realizing her alarm would go off in 20 minutes anyway. Yesterday Kakashi had dropped it on them that the chunin exams were today. Shaking her head at the sliver haired bird brain she shadow jumped back to her room, changing in to a black and teal shirt, black pants, a teal vest, and a black jacket 2 sizes too big with a dragon circling it she teleported to the roof. Petting Nova they watched the sun rise before the genin bent down to her nin-dogs level. "Keep an eye on my boys will you? I'll be back in a while." When the black wolf nodded she smiled, before jumping to the nearest roof heading for the Hokage's tower.

Staying a few feet behind her other 3 teammates Ty sighed looking up at the small black puppy resting on her head. "Whatcha think Nova see any real competition?" Golden eyes darting around the chubby pup let out a small woof. "Yeah I didn't think so." Clearing the second stair way the demon paused a second sniffing the air, pupils narrowing into slits they glowed faintly as the fluffy canine growled. 'Genjutsu…' Sasuke seemed to be the only one to notice but looking closely at Naruto she realized his hand was inching towards his kunai holder. Mentally nodding she smiled feigning innocence. 'Good knuckle head training you paid off.'

Ibiki was merciless when it came to testing it seemed. Being one of the 3 people to know the answers to the test the two-toned genin let her head dropped to the desk, drawing a small yip from Nova who had taken a place in her lap dozing lightly. Drumming her black claws on the desk she stopped when she felt someone trying to take possession of her mind, Ino probable. Throwing up a mental shield the mind jutsu was deflected towards Sakura who was one of the few shinobi smart enough to know some answers. Sitting up she leaned her head on one hand playing with a small shadow above the other making random shapes until the proctor called 15 minutes remaining. Being in the second to last row the demon had a view of almost everyone, seeing Sakura starting to raise her hand her lip lifted revealing a sharp deadly fang. The pink haired konoichi stopped gaping when Naruto jumped up proclaiming he was gonna pass no matter what. Seeing no-one else was planning to quit after the spirited outburst Ibiki congratulated everyone left. They had passed the first stage of the Chunin exams.

* * *

"Alright listen up! Before the second stage can start you all have to read and agree to the terms and conditions of what's to come. Most of you won't make it out alive." A collective cry of 'What?!' could be heard a mile away. "Shut up! No one is forcing you to go in. But a team has to contain 3 people or in team seven's case 4 due to special circumstances. You'll be given 30 minutes to read over the agreement so start reading." Sighing Anko walked over to temporary outpost set up.

Feeling eyes on her Ty turned her head realizing it was one of the visiting grass ninja the one with a purple thing tied around her waist. Smiling politely she raised a clawed hand waving lazily. Turning back to her team she groaned when her eyes lock with Sakura, feeling the hatred pouring off the girl in waves. 'I feel a head ache coming on. I'm going to have to talk to her I don't even know why she hates me so much…' Thinking back to the week before at the genin dance she frowned. 'Okay maybe I do know why she hates me.' Seeing both her boys sign their papers she quickly scribbled a messy signature following them to the booth. Sensing the pink haired girl come up behind her, the hair stood up on Ty's neck.

"Why are you even on this team? Why couldn't you be in someone else's hair? I don't need any more competition for Sasuke's love." Rolling her eyes the demoness wished her tail wasn't hidden in this form after not having it for a few years the sudden urge to pet the fur on it hit full force, a bit of nervous habit she had developed a few hundred years ago. As it was she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt under the intense green eyed stare. Ducking her head Ty glared at the ground.

"Well I didn't want to be separated from my boys so Sarutobi allowed me to be on this team along with them." Crossing her arms Sakura's eyes narrowed as she huffed.

"What do you mean 'your' boys? I'd never even seen you before you showed up at the academy, there's no way you've known Sasuke longer them me." Tilting her head the aqua eyed genin counted on her fingers before scratching her head.

"I've known him a little over 8 years, and he's lived with Naruto and I the last 5. I raised Naruto myself so they are my boys." Turning red Sakura stomped away. Shaking her head Ty hopped in a nearby tree watching the other candidates closely, unaware of the ebony eyes that tracked her movements.


	5. Orochimaru

Scanning the wanna-be chunin one last time Anko frowned. "Hey kid where's your headband you have to wear it if you go in." Watching the genin blink shocking teal eyes then pat her neck the proctor rolled her eyes. "Come here kid." Waiting for the girl to get beside her she leaned down as to not embarrass her more. "You have just enough time to run and get it real quick, but if you're late your team fails." Leaning back when the genin smiled at her Anko had a flash back when she saw the gleaming fangs.

"That's okay Proctor, I'll get it right now." Snapping her fingers Ty disappeared in a wasp of shadows. Several miles away three figures in black red clouded robes paused when a tiny genin flickered into view in front of them. Zeroing in on her target she snatched the head band off of the shortest one before smacking the back of the clocked missing-nins head. "I need this dummy." Waving at the other two, taller male travelers she smiled glancing around. "So what are you two dangerous criminals doing this fine day, besides striking fear into the hearts of millions." The blue skinned man laughed placing the hand that wasn't holding his sword on her head.

"We haven't seen the real you in a while short self Itachi here was starting to get depressed. Well I think he was, I can never tell." This warranted a murderous look from the Sharingan user.

"Kisame, that's enough." Grabbing the genin's arm he tugged her away into the forest to talk in private. When they were far enough away the ex-ANBU captain jerked her towards him frowning when he realized she was still a 12 year old. Seeming to read his thoughts Ty sighed into his stomach. "Ty?"

"Sorry Itachi I can't stay long, I just came for the Hitia-ate I have to have it for the second stage of the chunin exams." Smiling up at him she laughed. "I'd forgotten you'd grown so tall Sasuke looks more like you every day. I thought leaving one of my clones here would help ease some of the pain but it doesn't, does it?" Letting his lips tilt up in a smile he cupped her cheek, caressing the soft skin there.

"If anything it just makes it worse. But I need someone in the village I trust to keep an eye on Sasuke or I would ask you to come with me. You, not some clone that looks like you." Turning her head into his hand she kissed his palm.

"You realize I'm going to tell Sasuke soon, right? He's old enough to know the truth especially if he's old enough to be planning the restoration of the Uchiha clan." Cocking his head to the side Itachi frowned his brow.

"But his only 13. He can't have picked a mate already." Seeing her eye roll the nuke-nin cocked an eyebrow.

"You were 13 too. Besides you know as well as I do that with Fire Neko demon ancestry you both mature faster than humans do." Standing on her toes the tiny genin petted his head. "Don't worry it'll be a while yet before you're an uncle." Stepping a little ways away she waved before letting the ever present shadows cover her form.

* * *

Stepping out of her shadow Ty was shocked to see onyx eyes 4 inches away from her own. "Where did you go?" Looking around see saw Naruto nod and Sakura glare before turning away she sighed holding up her teal headband. Tying it around her neck she frowned down at the gleaming metal, there was a slash through the hidden leaf symbol signifying her place in the Akatsuki. Flicking the troublesome piece of cloth she smiled.

"Had to find this, I can't go with you guys without it." Narrowing his eyes Sasuke grabbed her shirt pulling her closer. Seeing his Sharingan activate a thrill went through her.

"You weren't in the village. Where did you go?" Reaching out he tugged a leaf from her hair twirling it between his fingers. Elven ears moving back she glared at the offending plant.

"Alright maggots the second part of the chunin exams is about to begin! Everyone's been given a number so get a move on. When the bell goes off your gate will open."

Sakura hated the forest there were bugs, dirt, snakes, bugs, fungus, and most importantly bugs. Not even an hour in and they had already been separated from Naruto and had to fight off an attacking enemy. Or more Sasuke and the annoying tomboyish konoichi had kicked the ninja's ass within two minutes leaving her gawking at the impressive show of teamwork. Both had been completely in-sync, using only taijutsu to knock the guy unconscious, sadly he didn't have a scroll on him. Feeling a hand snag her sleeve her train of thought was broken as a kunai whizzed past her head. "Keep your head in the game Sakura." Smiling at the Uchiha she blushed.

"Hai Sasuke-kun." Both genin were hit from the side by a blur of teal and black pushing them out of the way of an oncoming tree root. Rolling to take the brunt of the fall Ty hissed sliding to a stop. Jumping to her feet after her teammates climbed off of her she stood in front of them. Smelling the fear rolling off of her comrades the demon growled drawing the grass ninja's gaze. Reptilian eyes locked, one a dull yellow the other a glowing teal. Disregarding the tiny genin the snake's eyes moved back to the Uchiha heir.

"Sasuke what a surprise seeing you here and so under guarded as well." Making rapid hand signs Orochimaru sent a fireball flying their way. Cursing Ty grabbed Sasuke while Nova now a very big dog gripped the back of Sakura's shirt with her teeth jumping away. 'Damnit I can't fight and defend them at the same time.' Dropping the young one she snarled sensing the Sannin gaining on them. 'I know they can't take on Orochimaru and in this body I can't either.' Focusing on Sasuke's rapid breathing she sighed. Dragon, Serpent, Tiger, Dog, Dragon, Rat, Ram, Dragon.

"Form release!" In a puff of black smoke the 12 year old disguise melted away, black dragon wings spread out teal undersides shimmering, a black reptilian tail wrapped around her so she could pet the fan of teal fur at the end, before running a hand over the teal spines that ran down its length. "Ahhh… How I've missed this form." Bending down to the genins level she patted their cheeks snapping them out of their visions. Onyx eyes drifted up narrowing in on the two tiny silver horns sticking out of the demons hair.

"You changed forms? Why?" Sensing an ominous chakra the Uchiha froze, locking eyes with her. Both whipped around when Sakura screamed pointing a finger at her.

"What are you?! G-Get away from my Sasuke you monster!" Standing up Ty wrapped her wings around her shoulders by their due claw.

"Sakura calm down it's me. This is what I really look like." The pink haired konoichi flinched back as the demoness moved towards her. When Ty had been under the form concealment jutsu her voice was high and bell like now that the jutsu was gone her voice had deepened becoming a gentle purr.

"You're a monster." Dodging in front of the two the demon growled low causing the hair on the back of the two genins neck to stand up.

"Who's a monster? Surely you can't be talking about Ty-sama." The grass ninja emerged from a tree slowly stepping out of it.

"What do you want with Sasuke? Oro, surely you don't need another body so soon." Grinning the Sannin darted forward jumping over the demon, only to have his foot caught. Digging her claws in Ty jerk her arm slamming the Snake master into the thick branch they were perched on leaving a deep indent. Hearing a loud hiss the demon hopped away trying to lead the giant snake away from her teammates. Hanging upside down from a branch she made several hand signs.

"Shadow Dragon Jutsu!" Shadows began to swirl as they formed a demonic dragon figure. Letting her dragon keep the snake busy she sprung around the two massive bodies planning to watch for the time being. Faintly she recognized the signature of the Kyuubi's chakra before Naruto appeared in front of the giant snake heading right for the Uchiha. Realizing the glow of a seal when she saw one the demoness realized she wasn't going to make it in time to save Naruto. Sighing in relief Ty had to remember to thank Sakura later for saving the knuckle headed ninja.

Sharingan activating Sasuke rushed forward hammering Orochimaru with everything he had. 'That bastard! What did he do to Naruto?' The snake Sannin grinned circling around the boy at a high rate of speed, winding around branches he fastly approached the Genin from behind. Sasuke retaliated with multiple fire Jutsu causing the snake to burrow underground to get close. Jumping apart they stopped long enough for a short breather. Orochimaru sent a blast of wind towards the heir, which the raven haired boy dodged on all fours doubling his speed looking close the dragoness saw his pupil were slanted like hers now. Jumping over the wind Sasuke clung to the Sannin wrapping his body around the others pile driving the snake's head into a branch far below them. Back flipping away he looked around frantically when 'Orochimaru' turned to mud.

Seeing her chance the dragon shadow jumped behind the Uchiha shockingly realizing that he was small compared to her now. Wrapping an arm around him she jumped away as a barrage of kunai landed where they had been setting the boy back down she narrowed her eyes. Scenting the air she nodded towards where the Sanin was hiding before going back to Naruto to check and see if the blond would be all right. Throwing 3 shuriken Sasuke directed them using wires, wrapping them around the tree and Orochimaru surprising the Sannin. Keeping the wires tight the genin smirked. Serpent, Dragon, Hare, Tiger. "Fire style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" The grass ninja screamed as flames burned his body.

"Sasuke you did it!" Running forward the pink haired genin placed a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder smiling. "It's okay it's all over. Hey are you okay?" Gasping for breath the heir hunched over glaring at the branch he was standing on. 'Why doesn't it feel like it's over then?' Heads snapping up they watched horrified as the wire holding Orochimaru broke as the Sannin walked forward.

"Such mastery of the Sharingan at such a young age." The Ninja smiled pulling the stolen face off, letting his voice change. "You really are his brother. If anything your eyes are even keener than Itachi's. Your body will do nicely." Fighting against the spell Sasuke snarled baring fangs that weren't there previously.

"What do you want?" Holding a white scroll out it burst into flame, Chuckling the deranged man smiled.

"What I want will have to wait until next time. Which won't happen until you finish this test." Gasping Sakura glared.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but if you done just beat it." Bringing his hands together the snake Sannin's head shot forward.

Flashing forward Ty leapt in front of Orochimaru's head as he moved into give Sasuke his curse mark, saving him the only way she could think of. Sinking her own fangs into the side of Sasuke's neck she pushed her chakra into him, eyes bleeding Fuchsia closing her glowing orbs when he started to scream.

The body of a giant snake fell between the Sannin and demon, they locked eyes a scowl marring the snake summoner's face. A dragon landed behind Ty flicking its tail much the same way its master was, while glaring at the pale male. "Why would you give that boy your curse mark? Never the less he will be mine when the time comes." Letting go of Sasuke's neck she hissed licking the puncture wounds smiling at the five tomoe mark that appeared. Watching Orochimaru sink into the tree she sighed slumping forward setting the Uchiha down gentlely. Not looking up when she heard clothes rustle she was surprised when Sakura pushed her away roughly taking Sasuke into her arms.

"Sasuke? What did she do to you?" The boy gripped his shoulder groaning in agony, before passing out from the pain. Glaring up at the exhausted demon she tried to pull him closer. "What did you do to Sasuke, you monster." Pinching the bridge of her nose Ty sighed feeling dizziness settle over her.

"I put my curse mark on him before Orochimaru could place his own. Believe me Sasuke has a better chance of surviving mine then Oro's." Looking around for her partner she waved a hand signaling the wolf to get closer. Making sure the unconscious boy on her back wouldn't fall off Nova bounced over lowering her ears, smelling Sasuke's pain. "Come on we need to find shelter until these two wake up. My stamina won't last much longer after placing such a high level curse." Moving to pick the raven haired teen up she frowned when Sakura struggled to her feet carrying the boy.

"I don't trust you." A low growl Spooked both females. Turning to the grey dragon behind her the demoness smiled.

"Thank you, Kai. You may go back now." A massive purple eye narrowed but he bowed his head growling something before disappearing with a 'pop'. Looking back at the pink haired genin she sighed. "Let's go."


	6. Waking up

Feedback would be helpful! Review please.

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing…

Looking around Sakura sighed. This was the third day Sasuke and Naruto had been unconscious and she was beyond stressed. Ty had been disappearing over the past three days coming back fresh and clean like she had just bathed in a river. Several times she'd brought things to eat from the forest, not eating anything herself claiming she'd ate on the way back. But the pink haired ninja could tell that was a lie, her lively aqua eyes had rapidly dulled over the past few days and her hair and lost its shine to. The dragon just sit and stared at her downed teammates, wishing to rub their hair or pat their arms, but when she made a move Sakura was always there holding a kunai protecting her team neither had slept in days. Sakura to protect Sasuke and Naruto from Ty, Ty because she was worried and protecting all three from other ninja teams who happened to see the light of the fire the other konoichi had made. The only good thing that came from that was the demoness had gotten both scrolls the first day burning any others that came into her hands. The two females didn't talk to each other, well the elder one tried only to be met with a hate filled glare. Realizing the water bucket was getting low Ty picked it up walking to the far off river. Pausing half way there a chill ran down the demon's spine. Knowing the aura anywhere she shot off stopping on a branch high enough were no one noticed her presence. Watching the small red one crush a rival ninja with a sand coffin she glanced over to the bushes urging the 3 genin hiding there to run. Knowing they were frozen she jumped down landing beside the red head, nearly gasping.

"Gaara, that's enough." Dull sea foam green eyes widened completely forgetting his next targets.

"What are you doing here? I thought I killed you." Leaning around the Small jinchuriki she waved at Temari, and Kankuro, who waved back awkwardly. Turning back to the sand user she smiled, messing his hair, to which he smacked her hand away, wondering why his ultimate defense wasn't defending.

"Long time no see how's my favorite little red head doing?" Staring at her with lifeless eyes Gaara turned around walking away. Looking over to his siblings they sighed readjusting her fan Temari walked over.

"A lot has happened since you left Sunagakure. Now isn't the time to catch up but maybe you can help keep him under control." Throwing a wave over his shoulder Kankuro followed Gaara with Temari following him. Shaking her head Ty dashed back the way she came quickly changing directions sensing the curse mark being accepted. Sliding to a stop the demon gapped at the number of people in the clearing. Running over to Sasuke who had pushed Sakura off and turned on her the demoness tackled him knocking them both to the ground. Straddling the teen she flinched at the swirling curse marks covering his body leaning forward she pressed her lips to his. In the back of her mind she heard two gasps but couldn't bring herself to care as Sasuke stilled beneath her then started to respond with a lot of enthusiasm. Placing a hand on the back of her neck the Uchiha kept her there before he decided he needed the air. Letting her pull back he frowned at the blood on her lip, licking his now sharper then humanly possible canines.

"What happened?" Licking the blood from her lip she couldn't tell who's it belonged to. Head falling to Sasuke's neck she smiled taking in his scent hugging the teen closer to her, or would have had she not already been laying on him. Shooting up the demon blushed, realizing the intimate position they had been in, offering her hand to the heir. He scowled at the hand but took it none the less; he had been enjoying her soft curves pressed against him. As soon as Ty let go of his hand a pink blur crashed into him sobbing.

"Oh Sasuke-kun I'm so happy you're alive. I thought that monster had killed you." Brows drawing together he watched his two-toned care taker flinch kneeling beside Naruto helping the boy sit up. Catching on he pushed Sakura back glaring at her Sharingan spinning around slanted pupils.

"Ty isn't a monster. If it wasn't for her neither one of us would be here. We were both scared shitless by that snake bastard." Seeming to remember something he walked over to the demon who was now supporting the blond helping him stand up. "How did that guy know you? He called you Ty-sama, so don't give that bullshit about me imagining things again this is the third time." Sighing the demon looked over his head to the retreating rookies who waved over to her as they went, ever Neji gave a nod in her direction. Walking around the fuming Uchiha she rolled her eyes.

"Let's get you guys some water first and some food then I'll explain." Turning her attention to the blond by her side she smiled. "So how are you doing kit? Is Kurama being nice?" Frowning up at the dragoness a hint of fear touched his features.

"Ty-kaa-san I can't hear the Kyuubi." Narrowing her eyes they stopped in front of a shallow river, clear water sparkling. Setting the Jinchuriki down under an overhanging rock she kneelt raising his shirt placing a glowing hand over his seal. 'He must be really worried he hasn't called me that in years. Oro placed a 5 point seal over an 8 point seal. Jiraiya will have to look at this when he gets here.' Sending part of her conscious into Naruto she slumped forward.

"Lady Ty what a pleasant surprise." A giant red eye peeked at her through cage bars. Placing a hand on the Kitsune's nose she sighed.

"Sorry Kit but you're gonna be alone for a while Oro's made a mess of things again. You should enjoy the peace and quiet anyway. You are always complaining about Naruto talking. Don't worry Otouto, Nee-san will fix it as soon as possible." A loud snarl vibrated though the air as the dragon shimmered from view.

Blinking Ty shook her head to clear the fog, realizing she was holding a fish she screeched jumping out of the knee high water. Hearing a snort behind her the demoness turned glaring at the amused Uchiha. "I was wondering when you'd get back. Had you actually been in your body you wouldn't have even went in the water, knowing there was fish in it." Gripping her shirt in front of her heart the dragoness willed it to calm down. Seeing that Sasuke was already holding a good amount of fish she shuddered.

"If you knew my mind was gone why did you let me go in the water? You're so mean Sasuke." The teen shrugged leading her back towards their other two teammates. "I'm kinda surprised Sakura let you come get me by yourself she doesn't like me much, plus with me in this form she's scared of me." Slowing down to walk beside her the heir sighed.

"It shouldn't matter what Sakura thinks. Naruto and I know you aren't a monster and would never hurt us intentionally." Reaching out to mess his hair she remembered she was taller than him now.

"That doesn't really say much you're part Fire Neko and Naruto has Kyuubi sealed in him. I wonder when your ears are going to come out or your tail. Your teeth are already fangs and your pupils should be slanted like mine but I can't tell with your eye being black anyway." Ducking under the rock she smiled at the pink haired konoichi who was tending to a still drowsy Jinchuriki. Walking over to the pile of sticks someone had gathered she exhaled a small stream of black flame, rolling her eyes when Sakura squeaked. Waiting for the Uchiha to finish preparing the fish to cook the demon wrapped her tail around herself petting her fur, smoothing the still damp pieces back into place. From the corner of her eye she saw the other konoichi giving her strange looks, mainly her wings and tail.

"What are you exact ally? Is that a transformation Jutsu?" Waiting for Sasuke to sit beside her she re-wrapped her tail around him, something she had done since she had met the boy and he'd found out about her. He'd always pet the fur on her tail and if they went somewhere while Itachi was away he'd move to holding the tip of her wing, which she wore as a cape when not fighting choosing to wrap them around her shoulders so they weren't in the way. To her amusement the Uchiha didn't start petting it, merely playing with one strand, probable trying to keep face in front of his rival and his teammate, even Naruto didn't know of his actions with her tail. Staring into the fire she started her tell.

**Please review and I'll put the next chapter up…**


	7. Campfire Conversations

**Seriously why u no review?!**

"First I think you should know that I'm not human, if my mad ninja skills didn't give me away. I am a Ryuu Daiyoukai the minor demon lord that keeps an eye on the land of fire, making sure none of the other Taiyoukai decide to take over the land. My Lord Sesshomaru appointed me this position nearly 500 years ago. What most humans don't understand is that chakra is really youki or demonic energy, every human who has chakra has a demon ancestor. The Uchiha and Hyuuga found a way to continue to inherit select demon attributes like the Sharingan and Byakugan without fully awakening their demon blood." Glancing up at the pink haired konoichi Ty smirked flashing a fang. "So dear Sakura do stop thinking I'm a monster because if being a youkai makes me one, you are to." Shifting so Naruto could lean on her side she began running a clawed hand through his hair. "When I first came to Konoha it was just starting out. Hashirama had just been made Hokage and Kurama had been sealed only a few days." Waving her hand in a circular motion she sighed. "Thinking back I feel so old I had just gotten my horns the decade before. Anyway as you can see I'm quiet old and I have always had Konoha's best interest in mind. I have worked directly under every Hokage, I'm ashamed to say I've let my training go with me raising Naruto and on a regular basis my two favorite Uchiha's ." Sasuke frowned when she said two.

'How can she still like Itachi after what he did to the clan?' Wanting to really know the answer he voiced his question. "How can you even stand to say that bastards name?" Letting his rage fill him, the youngest Uchiha cringed clinching at his curse mark, drawing a concerned look from Sakura. Tightening her tail around his waist the dragoness purred letting the soft vibration sooth his pain the best she could. "What did you do to my neck, Ty?" Looking at her from the corner of his eye, Sasuke watched the fire light flicker across her features. Wishing he could reach out and caress the soft skin of her cheek, drawing a beautiful blush to her pale skin, and watch as her long lashes fluttered close as he leaned in to finally, finally kiss her soft lips. In his mind the one they'd shared earlier didn't count because he was in a crazed demon rage. It did feel good to rip the sound ninja's arms out of socket though.

"Sorry Ducky. It was either my curse mark or Orochimaru's, I think you'll enjoy mine more anyway. You'll be so much cuter with cat ears and a tail… It'll hurt over the next few days because your body will be trying to get use to your demon blood awakening so take it easy…" Eyes dulling she slumped forward, Sasuke barely caught her before she went head first into the fire. Moving her to where she was leaning on him he grabbed a fish from the fire offering it to Sakura who blushed, and went to smooth her hair, biting her lip when she remembered she'd cut it off.

"Sakura your hair looks really pretty like that." Jumping the pink haired female narrowed her eyes at the blushing blond, who was currently pressing his pointer fingers together. "I know you liked to keep it long but with it short you look older." Sasuke snorted.

"You're such a Dobe." Jumping up Naruto snarled shaking a fist at the raven.

"What did you say, Teme?!" Gently laying Ty back, with a softness that Sakura was jealous of the Uchiha stood.

"I called you a dobe, dobe. What are you going to do about it?" Launching over the semi-conscious body the Jinchuriki planed on punching his rival. Sasuke side stepped wrapping his arm around the smaller males neck and grounding his knuckles in the blonds head. Trying to worn out of the head lock Naruto realized he was locked in place.

"Let go Teme! I can smell your BO." Raising an eye brow even though his teammate couldn't see him, Sasuke shook his head.

"What makes you think you smell any better Dobe? Ty has to make you take baths, you just got use to your own smell." The blonds struggle double.

"Don't say that bastard, you know that's not true…" Sakura just looked on in amazement. She'd never seen this side of Sasuke before. Of course both where just trying to keep the others mind off of the unconscious female only a few feet away.

* * *

_Sasuke withered in pain in front of her grabbing his curse mark in agony. Looking in the direction of a pained moan aqua eye widened seeing her pink haired teammate being slowly crushed by a giant clawed sand hand. Spinning around the demon gaped at Gamabunta or rather Naruto who was standing on the giant toad. Suppressing a shudder Ty whipped back around when the scent of blood filled the air, a steady stream dribbled from Sakura's body. Gaara or Shukaku laughed knocking the blond ninja away again causing a large gash to appear on Gamabunta's side. The toad apologized before disappearing in a large poof of smoke leaving Naruto to fall. The sand spirit snarled snatching the Jinchuriki out of the air crashing him between two massive paws, even with Kurama's help there was no way the kit could survive that. Pupils becoming non-existent her eyes bleed Fuchsia, letting her demonic nature take over everything dimmed before her form exploded with black chakra._

* * *

Coming to with a jerk the demoness realized she was surrounded by warmth. Naruto was snuggled into her front gripping her shirt while drooling and mumbling in his sleep, something about Ramen. Turning her head so she could see behind her aqua eyes widened seeing a head of spikey duck-ass shaped hair accompanied by a face softened by sleep, mouth slightly opened giving her the hint of fangs peeking out. Her pillow breathed drawing her eyes to meet golden ones. Smiling at her partner the dragoness moved to pet the nin-dog freezing when the arm just below her breast moved slightly, following said arm with her eyes they narrowed at the raven haired boy, coming to the belated conclusion that he was spooning her from behind. Looking around the camp site she stopped on the pink hair kunoichi a few feet away, who was shivering from the light breeze. Concentrating a shadow clone took her place in-between the two sleeping ninja while she walked over to the other female tugging her light jacket off laying it over her, before going to scoot the area. Finding a genjutsu trap close to the tower she rolled her eyes dropping into a fighting stance.

* * *

The sun was just peeking over the trees when Sasuke cracked an eye open staring at the beautiful kunoichi snuggling into his side. Smiling softly he reached up to smooth back her hair when someone cleared their throat rather rudely. When the clone disappeared in a puff of black smoke he turned to cast a Sharingan enhanced glare over his shoulder at the real Ty. Who was laying on a rock sunning just a few feet outside the overhang she had found. Like most other dragon demons the sun was almost the only source of warmth for her, other than a small internal flame that gifted her with very little body heat, so she sunned any chance she got, even if she was as pale as Sasuke. Walking over he hopped on the rock beside her. "You missed a good fight last night, even if it did end with me and the Dobe going head first into the river." Sitting up she nudged his shoulder with hers.

"I've watched you two fight for 8 years it always ends with one of you going head first into something. My favorite fight was the one where you fell into the carb pond. You were so cute when you popped up with a crab on your nose. I know it hurt but it was adorable and I had to hold you down to keep you still long enough for Itachi to get it off. And Naruto just waddled over with one on each ear sniffling, repeating 'Ty-Kaa-San' over and over. I wish I would've had my camera, you guys weren't even 6 yet." The Uchiha's cheeks colored and he looked away watching the other two ninja wake up, Naruto yawning widely while scratching his belly, and Sakura who covered her mouth while yawning noticing the ripped black and teal jacket draped over her. Frowning she picked it up looking over the shredded back where Ty's wings had ripped through not only the jacket back the other kunoichi's shirt as well. Handing the jacket back to her Sakura muttered a thank you before heading towards the river to wash up. Naruto always the bundle of energy bounced over throwing his arms around the demon, who gave him a one armed hug in return.

"Good morning, Ty, Teme." Sasuke just snorted while staring at the tower through the trees. Following his gaze the blond deflated. "I don't guess we're gonna pass. We don't even have our own scroll let alone both." Flicking one of the large pockets on her teal non-collared flak jacket open she tossed a black scroll to Naruto and a white one to Sasuke, blowing on her black claws she rubbed them on her shirt, smiling.

"You may now bow at my feet for my awesomeness. And I expect a trip to Ichiraku on you guys. We need to hurry if we want to make it in time." Smiling and showing almost all of his teeth the kit glomped her before sliding down to her feet mock bowing.

"Oh thank you mighty dragon." Crossing her arms the demon shook her head turning to Sakura when she walked back over. Naruto hopped back up running over to the pink haired kunoichi. "Look Sakura-chan, Ty got both scrolls we can pass!" Green startled eyes locked with teal, before Sakura ducked her head.

"So that's where you were going." Looking up at the sun the dragoness sighed.

"Of course it was. I wouldn't willingly leave Naruto or Sasuke if it wasn't extremely important. I love them both too much to just let them get attack when they can't defend themselves. And both of them want to pass this exam, it was within my power to make that happen. Now come on we have to hurry." Launching into the trees they slid to a stop outside the half an hour later panting. Half way there the demon had ripped her sleeves off being as they kept catching on random branches drawing two of the teams gazes to her left upper arm or more the ANBU tattoo that rested there. Pushing the door open they stepped in walking up to the wall. Scratching the back of his head Naruto just had to ruin the moment.

"What now?"


	8. Preliminaries

**I'm writing this as I go. So I have no idea where the story is going. I'm trying to stay in story time and I'm only on episode 132 part one of the anime. I had to start from the beginning; it's been years since I've watched Naruto. I had to re-learn everything. **

Ty knew that it wasn't fair for her to be taking the chunin exams, and when Hiruzen called the preliminaries to begin, she'd stood up from leaning on Naruto's head and waltzed over telling him just that. "I'm sorry Ty, but officially you really are a genin so if you want to stay near Naruto and Sasuke the only way to do that is by advancing with them." The demon's tail flicked teal spines shimmering in the light. Huffing she nodded before hopping up to the upper level eyes staying locked on Sasuke as he took a fighting stance against the undercover sound ninja Yorio Akado. Seeing him flinch when his shoulder pulled she leaned back on the wall letting her bangs cover her eyes hiding the glow, as they bleed fuchsia. Feeling a familiar youki on the air, Kakashi turned his head slightly glancing over at his old friend, who actually looked like herself again, not a little kid. Before meeting in this room Sakura had pulled him aside, informing him of what had happened within the forest of death, or rather that Ty had bitten Sasuke leaving a strange 5 tomoe mark on his neck. Having known the dragoness most of his life the copy ninja knew that she had given the young Uchiha her 'Cursed seal mark of Hell'. Unlike Orochimaru who gave his mark to cause pain and gain more bodies, Ty only gave hers to people she felt could handle the power along with being able to control their demon halves. Leaning back beside her he smiled at her glowing eyes, which were almost level with his own her being 5'6'' to his 5'9''.

"You're keeping the pain away aren't you?" Nodding her head she turned her eyes on him smiling. He'd forgotten just how scary she looked when her demonic self shown through her human disguise. Her stare put the snake sannin to shame.

"I want Sasuke to be at his best for this fight, so I can take his pain until then." Kakashi cocked his head to the side. Ah so it was her pain transfer jutsu , Sasuke wasn't the only shinobi that had a powerful Kekkei Genkai on their team, Ty had the ability to copy any other Kekkei Genkai she chose all she needed was to drink the users blood for it to be at her disposal. Of course with her being an actual demon she was already strong enough to where she didn't need any help. Following the dragoness's eyes the copy ninja watched as Sasuke figured out that his opponent was sucking his chakra, leaning forward in interest seeing his newly formed fangs bared in a snarl, before kicking his opponent in the air after Naruto yelled some nonsense at him. That move looked a lot like Lee's move.

"Lion's barrage!" Slamming his foot into his opponents stomach the force cracked the concrete floor under them. Had he not been an Uchiha Sasuke would have gaped at the large hole he'd just made. Dazed he heard the proctor declare him the winner before he headed for the stairs. Seeing Ty push off the wall the young Uchiha smirked up at her watching her eyes fade back to teal, before gripping his neck with a hiss "I should have known. It had to be too soon for this stupid mark to be healed already." Throwing a disinterested look at the screen Sasuke sighed sliding down the wall beside the demon, making sure he still had a good view of the fight. Shino vs Zaku. Reaching a hand out he ran it down the black nin-dog's back causing the dog to tilt her head to the side, tail wagging. Hearing a snort Sasuke's obsidian eyes snapped to the two toned kunoichi's face. Seeing a fang poke out of her mouth as she pouted he rolled his eyes, only she could make dangerous things look cute.

"You should have pulled harder." Raising an eyebrow the heir muttered a 'Huh'. "Zaku can still move his arms, next time pull harder and farther back, that way the bones pop out of socket and the tendons tear. Don't look at me like that, I'm a demon it's in my nature to know how to wreck a human body." Shaking his head Sasuke leaned slightly against her shoulder, not enough to were Sakura would have a bitch fit but they both still knew they were connected. Running her eyes over the other opponents on the other side of the room she stopped on the pale sound ninja staring at Sasuke and herself, forcing herself to her feet she hopped over beside him. "Oro, do you really need to be here? You knew Sasuke would win." Yellow eyes narrowed meeting her gaze.

"Come now Ty-Sama, I must keep an eye on my newest body. I can't have it damaged that would be just offal." Sighing she reached up to pat his head, shaking her own.

"You were such a cute kid, Oro. Why do you wanna do this? You're 50 shouldn't you be spoiling grandchildren or something a little more civilized at these age?" Seeing his eyes narrow farther she stepped back holding up her hands. "Sheesh forget I said anything. And don't worry Sasuke will come when the time is right. Now shoo Kakashi has been eyeing you since you got here." Sighing the Snake sannin pinched the bridge of his nose before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Shoving her hands in her pocket she ignored the black eyes that were following her in favor of the sea green ones that were now glaring at her.

"What are you doing here, Ty?" Smiling she waved before scratching the back of her neck.

"The same thing you are actually. I was thinking that I could help you get Shukaku under control a little more…" Clinching his fist Gaara's eyes flashed.

"I do not need your help. Now go before I kill you." Shrugging she waved at his two siblings before walking down the steps letting a little of her youki float around the red headed Jinchuriki unknowingly calming the sand spirit within him. 'Sorry Otouto that's all I can do for now.' Meeting Shino on the stairs she grinned nodding to the boy. Sitting back down beside the Uchiha she frowned when he shifted away from her.

"What was that about, Ty?" She leaned on him wrapping her tail around his waist, pulling him to her side.

"You're really warm. Oh nothing much just talking to an old friend, I hadn't seen him in a while and wanted to catch up." Realizing he wasn't going to get away the youngest Uchiha started running his hand over the scaly tail in his lap, smirking when the demoness beside him shivered.

"If you were normal temperature I wouldn't be so warm." Laying her head on top of his she frowned staring at Sakura who had been watching them since Ty had sit down.

"You might want to stop that the pink one is planning my death right now. You do know you'll be hotter than a human now that I've woken up your demon, right? You and I are going to have a long talk after this exam is over." Shooting a glare at Sakura who blushed and ducked her head Sasuke sighed. Why did every girl but the one he wanted fawn over him? He only wanted one girl was that too much to ask? She was the only person he trusted after all, that had to count for something; she had been the one to console him after his clan had been murdered. She knew everything about him and he knew everything about her, or he thought he did. It was for her he needed to get stronger, so he could protect her, just like his brother had told him.

* * *

_Night had fallen while Sasuke had been training after school. Running faster towards the Uchiha compound the smallest Uchiha frowned, it was too early for all the lights to be out. Rounding a corner he froze, weapons, blood, and bodies littered the street. Racing towards his house Sasuke searched every room calling for his mother and father. Hearing a thud Sasuke hurried towards the sound, opening the door he cried out seeing his parents motionless on the floor. His Aniki appeared holding a blood soaked katana. "Big brother what happened?" He flinched as a shuriken nicked his shoulder. Turning away he ran, sliding to a stop when Itachi materialized in front of him. Looking in to his Aniki's blood red eyes the world seemed to drift away. Visions flashed before his eyes blood spraying, screams echoing, before it all stopped and Itachi was in front of him again. "Why would you do it big brother!? Why?" The ANBU captain laughed, a cold sound._

"_Why wouldn't I little brother, I wanted to test my skills and what better way than to slaughter the entire Uchiha clan. You aren't even worth killing yet, you lack the strength to be a worthy opponent. You must get stronger so you can protect those dear to you, because make no mistake I will be back and __**She**__ will die. Will you be strong enough to protect her?" Knees giving out Sasuke fainted trying to escape the horrors before his eyes._

* * *

Shaking his head to clear the memory away a growl started in his throat. He would protect his family next time, even if it was only Naruto and Ty. The bonds he had with them meant everything to him, he wouldn't be able to survive if he lost either.

**And that's it for this chapter. Reviews are welcome. Flames to I need something to make smores with.**


	9. Ty gets to show off

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update, college and all.**

To say that Ty was beginning to lose her patience would be an understatement; dragons aren't the most understanding of creatures either. After having watched Kankuro defeat his opponent, then Sakura and Ino take each other out, Temari almost break TenTen's back with her fan, Shikamaru win by leaning back, and Naruto knock Choji out with his new Uzumaki barrage her blood was boiling. It wasn't helping that she could smell Gaara's bloodlust too; the sand spirit inside of him had been sealed about a century too long to still be fully sane. Barely glancing at the screen a feral grin spread across the demons lips, before she hopped over the railing along with her nin-dog. Cracking her knuckles she crotched, watching as Kiba and Akimaru took much the same position as she did. Waiting for the proctor to say begin the ex-ANBU nodded towards her partner, Nova growled baring lengthy fangs for her puppy state. "Kiba just don't hurt my pup, if you do I will straggle you with your own intestines." Rolling his eyes Sasuke pushed up from where he was seated, walking over to lean on the rail to watch the fight. The dog-boy snorted.

"Begin!" Forming a hand sign Kiba nodded to Akimaru, asking him to stay back for now.

"Beast mimicry all fours Jutsu!" Running forward the Inuzuka became a blur with his speed, pupils narrowing the demon tracked his movements raising an arm at the last second to block claw shaped human nails.

"You're never going to win alone, let's see what your puppy can do." Snarling Kiba jumped back beside Akimaru. Both darted forward after tossing a smoke bomb at the demon, moving back into a defensive position the dragoness shut her eyes listening for movement swinging around she moved. When the smoke cleared Nova was knocked out lying off to the side with Akimaru wagging his tail proudly, Ty and Kiba growled at each, claws locked. Looking over to her black dog the girl's eyes widened before she pushed the Inuzuka away running to the downed puppy's side. Snorting Akimaru ran back over to his master jumping to land on his head.

"Good boy Akimaru. Now let's try: Beast Mimicry Beast Transformation!" A cloud of smoke appeared around the white puppy as he transformed into an exact copy of Kiba. "Fang over fang!" Dashing forward the duo spun making two raging cyclone's headed straight for the downed puppy and demon. Seeing her cue the demoness darted forward completely disappearing before one of the two dog-boys smashed into the ground face first sliding to a stop with a smirking Ty resting on his back. Jerking the boy up she held him in place as the second cyclone rounded on them, connecting with the Inuzuka's front. Gaping at the small white puppy in front of him a small line of blood dribbled from Kiba's mouth. "Akimaru?" The puppy rolled his eyes before 3 simultaneous pops were hear, in place of Nova lay Akimaru, the Akimaru clone disappeared to become a grinning demon and Kiba fell back as the body behind him shifted to grow fur and moved to stand on four legs. Easing the dog-boy down Ty winced seeing the damage she had done to his stomach.

"Hayate call the match he's done." Stepping forward with a cough he raised his hand.

"Kiba is unable to continue Ty moves on." Nodding her head she scratched Nova's ear moving over to pick Akimaru up. Checking his vitals as the medic-nin checked Kiba she smiled seeing she didn't hit the pour puppy hard enough to cause permanent damage. Laying the white dog beside his master she sighed, jumping back beside Kakashi. Grinning behind his mask and making his eyes turn into upside down 'U's Kakashi looped an arm around her shoulder while the other scratched the black dogs ear as it appeared beside them.

"You haven't lost any of your skill since you quit ANBU; maybe later we can celebrate everyone in team 7's victory." Rolling her eyes and knowing he just wanted an excuse to invite Iruka she smiled.

"Sure but it's on you my little silver bird. You and Iruka have fun tonight." Raising his book the silver haired sensei laughed.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Waving him off she smiled down at Sasuke who had taken a seat beside her, watching the two Hyuuga clan members take their places on the floor. She could smell the hate pouring off the boy.

* * *

The Jounin sensei's had to step in to save Hinata but she was still proud of her self for standing up to Neji. And with Ty holding Naruto back the blond Jinchuriki made dozens of death threats. Seeing Gaara disappear in a sand tornado only to reappear on the floor the teal eyed demon pushed off the wall moving to the rail. Lee being Lee was always ready for anything and jumped off the second store ledge as soon as his name flashed up. Gripping the metal rail the demon didn't notice when her fingers tightened and left dents as her eyes clouded over and Sasuke leaned her on his shoulder to keep her up.

Blinking back to the present Ty shook her head gasping as Gaara's sand headed right for Lee who couldn't dodge because of opening the 5th gate in the hidden lotus. Turning to Guy a growl worked its way out of her throat. "Guy get in there now or Lee will never be a Chunin!" At the green clad sensei's surprised look she snarled disappearing with her speed, ending up between Gaara and his target raising her hands darkness appeared around her in giant pools swallowing the raging sand before it made it to the barely conscious genin. Knowing her shadows would keep the sand away until the medic-nin could get there she jumped over all the sand and shadows landing beside Gaara. "Is it you Gaara or is it Shukaku?" Pale green eyes narrowed as a black clawed hand rested on his head, and suddenly all the blood lust was gone; her youki had over powered the sand spirits. Calling his sand back the red head ignored the proctor as he announced him the winning because Ty had intervened during the fight. 'Lee can be mad at me later, right now at least he's alive.' Watching Gaara disappear via sand she let her shadows surround her, coming to stand beside Kakashi again, Guy had vanished in a puff of smoke following after his student. Dosu the sound ninja advanced by default. The 3rd hokage stepped forward.

"The preliminaries are finished all who passed gather in front of me in a line to draw who you fight in the final stage." Shrugging the demon looped one arm through Naruto's and the other through Sasuke's flicking her tail behind her as they descended the steps. Waiting for their turn Sasuke drew 4, Naruto drew 2 and Ty drew 8. Shino 6, Temari 9, Shikamaru 10, Neji 1, Dosu 7, Gaara 3, and Kankuro 5. Glarring at their respective opponent the genin waited to be dismissed. "You all will have one month to prepare for the final exam, best of luck to all of you." Vanishing in a puff of smoke the 3rd missed as Naruto yelled.

"You gotta be kidding me a whole month!" Ruffling the blonde's hair the demoness laughed when he folded his arms and scolded at her. "That's not fair Ty-kaa-san a whole month, what if I lose my edge?" The Uchiha snorted rolling his eyes.

"To lose something you have to have it in the first place, Dobe." Rounding on the raven the Jinchuriki growled.

"That's it Teme! You, me right now!" Stepping forward Kakashi looked over his book.

"Now, now boys we're about to leave wouldn't you rather wait until tomorrow to beat each other senseless?" Rolling her eyes the demon caught both boys sleeves all three disappearing in a wasp of black smoke, preferably back to their house to get cleaned up. The real question is who got the shower first?

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I'm actually writing this instead of a college paper that's due soon. So you should all love me! Muahahaha!**


	10. A pervy sage, and a happy Kitsune

**I can't believe so many people have favorited this story! Thanks you guys!**

"What do you mean you can't train me?!" Stepping back from the fuming kit in front of her, Ty rubbed the back of her neck. Looking towards Kakashi and Sasuke for help the Ryuu sighed seeing they were both pointedly looking elsewhere. 'Traitors.'

"I would love to train you, but Sasuke is still unstable because I awakened his demonic half." Snapping her fingers she turned to the other two shinobi. "You guys go on ahead; I'll catch up in a bit." Turning back to Naruto before the demon could see black eyes narrow; she missed as a frown briefly appeared on the youngest Uchiha's face. "Come on knuckle head." Jumping into a tree they don't vanished from sight. Grinning behind his mask the silver haired Jounin looked down at his star pupil.

"We really should get going if we want to get there before she does." Muttering a 'Hn' Sasuke followed after his sensei after casting one last intense look back the way his two most important people had gone.

* * *

Sniffing the air the two toned kunoichi rolled her eyes, of course Jiraiya would be at a hot spring. "Oi, Ty-Kaa-San why are we here?" Focusing chakra into the bottom of her feet Ty stepped into the stream coming from the natural hot spring, before explaining.

"I'm going to teach you how to walk on water. I know that seal is screwing up your chakra control but it'll give you something to do." After explaining how to do the simple technique the demon left her youngest charge to practice while she snuck around the side of the building. Spotting white spikey hair she grinned before shouting up at the pervert. "Hey Jiraiya quit peeking you lecher!" Several feminine screams followed before a sandal smack the sannin upside the head and he fell right off the roof. Holding out her arms Ty caught the pervert before he could seriously injure himself. Knowing who had caught him Jiraiya snuggled into her chest smiling.

"Thank you Ty. How can I ever repay you for saving me?" Rolling her teal eyes she dropped him none to politely on his old ass. Sitting up the sannin pouted much like how Naruto does.

"Actually there is something." Standing up and dusting himself off Jiraiya frowned knowing that tone of voice. "Oro put a five point seal over Minato's eight point seal throwing off Naruto's and Kurama's chakra. I need you to undo that and modify the original seal slightly." Unclasping one of the scroll pouches on her low collared teal flak jacket she handed him the parchment letting him look over it as she kept an ear trained on what Naruto was doing. Hearing the Jinchuriki fall in one more time she grinned as Jiraiya closed the scroll nodding.

"I think I should be able to change it that much without hurting Naruto." Tugging his coat she pulled him around the building waving the blond boy over. Losing his concentration Naruto once again disappeared beneath the water, coming up sputtering he glared as the demoness laughed. Climbing out and shaking his bangs out of his eyes Naruto folded his arms pouting.

"Who is this? I've never seen him in the village before." Rolling her eyes Ty stepped aside as the sannin made a spectacle of himself before summoning a toad, which caught the genin's attention. "Wow! That was cool. Can you teach me to do that?"

"I don't know kid. Why would I want to train you?" Catching movement over Jiraiya's shoulder before he launched into his 'Hokage' speech a fox-ish grin broke out on his face seeing his care taker mouth 'Sexy Jutsu'. Making the hand sign he disappeared in a puff of smoke appearing as a curvy kunoichi in her birthday suit. Blood dripped as the sage eyed the illusion like a piece of meat, puffing back to normal the blond scowled. "Alright I'll teach you how to summon a toad, but as payment you have to stay in that form the whole time." Grabbing both the males' arms all three disappeared in a wasp of black smoke, relocating farther away from the village.

"Alright now that you've promised to train Naruto release the seal." Sighing Jiraiya turned to Naruto who had started to strip, planning on swimming in the nearby river.

"Hey kid let me see the seal." Pausing mid-run the blond glanced at Ty, at her nod he groaned.

"My name's not kid. It's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the next Hokage." Turning to the female he whined. "Ty-Kaa-San I wanna go swimming, Sasuke-Teme isn't here to kill the fun." Making the rat hand sign he gathered enough chakra to where the black seal was visible. Looking away the dragon flinched when her charge cried out. Catching the boy as he began to fall Jiraiya watched in wonder as the swirl thickened and rotated before orange chakra began to leak out. The orange mass solidified taking the shape of a body only a couple of inches shorter than the sannin. Shoulder length red and orange hair was next as details were added to the male form. Dark blue hakama and haori appeared before nine tails sprang from behind the form. Lastly glowing emerald eyes snapped open with a gasp as the male demon clinched his chest with clawed hands.

"I'm free?" Glancing around the newly released fox demon laughed before glomping the nearby dragoness who in turn giggled as she was spun around. "I don't know how you did it Nee-Chan, but thank you." Waiting for the fox to put her down the demoness moved to check on Naruto when he moaned.

"Naruto are you okay?" Rubbing his head the blond glared at the sannin.

"What the hell pervy-sage? A little warning would be nice." Noticing the strange pointy eared man beside his mother figure he pointed a finger at him. "Who are you?" Grinning his famous sadistic grin Kurama knelt down to ruffle the blonde's hair.

"I haven't changed that much, kit." Blinking owlish blue eyes at the rather attractive man the Jinchuriki yelped scooting away.

"Kyuubi?! How are you out?" Rolling his feline like eyes the fox snorted before turning back to Ty.

"How is it that this small, clueless, pathe-"

"Otouto that's enough. Now pay attention the seal isn't completely broken so you still have to sleep near Naruto to regain your energy at night but during the day you should stay near me for a while so you can absorb some of my youki to help replenish yours, Kurama. Also your youki is divided between the kit and yourself so remember that you're only at half strength, so don't go pissing people off." Turning to the sannin she smiled. "I trust you can handle Naruto. I have to meet up with Sasuke and Kakashi." Not waiting for an answer she unfurled her wings letting them extend fully before lurching into the air. Racing into the trees the way the female had gone the kitsune let out a string of curses that could make a sailor blush.

"Wait what? Damnit Ty come back! Ty!"

**And Kurama is free. What's Konoha gonna do with two demons running around**.** And how is our favorite duck-butt genin going to react to the Kyuubi hanging all over Ty?**


	11. Of Training and Rivals

Making sure the kitsune was following her Ty banked right leading him farther away from the village. Smiling when she passed one silver and one blue ninja the demoness snorted when they paused sensing Kurama breeze past, nothing but a blur of navy blue and rustic red. Winging her way up the side of a cliff the dragon tucked her wings dropping soundlessly to the ground. Having stopped using her concealment jutsu she now wore teal shorts with a black strip down both sides along with a black sleeveless shirt with detached sleeves that bellowed out stopping just past her claw tips they started mid upper arm showing her ANBU tattoo to the world. Over that was her collarless teal flak jacket, left unzipped, and her Hitai-ate hung loosely around her neck the only spot on it was the slash across the smooth metal right through the leaf symbol. Stepping aside just in time for a grinning fox to barrel past, Ty rolled her teal eyes. Sliding to a stop Kurama turned sighing as a small rock brushed his elven ear. "Nee-san why did you bring me to the middle of no-where?" Sitting on a nearby boulder the dragon wrapped her tail around herself running her fingers through the teal tuff of fur at the end.

"Oro really did block you didn't he? I gave Sasuke my curse mark; he's having trouble taping into his demonic half so we're going to give him a little nudge in the right direction. Kakashi is training him and keeping an eye on us." Here she rolled her eyes. "Because we're so dangerous and unpredictable, you might destroy the village again." Rolling Emerald orbs the Kyuubi hopped up beside her pushing with his shoulder.

"You know I really am grateful that you let me out. Being in that small cage was so damn annoying, not to mention that little shit never shut up." Pouting she tugged one of his tails as another four wrapped around her, lifting her in the air.

"And here I thought you missed me fuzz ball. Way to ruin my good mood." Seeing he had no intention of sitting her back down she raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing? They'll be here any minute." Grinning the fox jumped down taking his hostage with him.

"I'm trying to help the little Uchiha of course, play along Nee-san." When his last four tails wrapped around her arms and legs pulling them away from her body she sighed before sagging in his hold, hanging limply from the furry appendages. Needless to say Sasuke was not too happy seeing his dragoness in such a helpless state and once he reached the top of the rock structure Kakashi was shocked to see his star pupil using his fangs and newly formed claws to try and knocked one of his oldest childhood friends from a strange red headed demons grasp. Wait did he just see her roll her eyes? Yep it seemed so.

Seeing the Uchiha wasn't getting anywhere even when his eyes bleed crimson Ty almost sighed. Sure the kid had been able to injure the kitsune but even with one arm he was still holding the boy off with moderate difficulty. Flexing she freed herself before darting forward to lift Sasuke up by the collar of his blue shirt. "Down Simba, I'm fine." Almost instantly the youngest Uchiha stilled as a black-blue cat tail wound around her waist. Setting the boy she wasn't prepared for him to dash forward catching the fox in the jaw with his fist.

"Keep your paws off her." Walking back over beside her she smiled when his tail wrapped around hers, binding them together. Waving the silver haired jounin over the demoness stepped forward to introduce everyone.

"Kakashi, Sasuke this," She gestured to the red head nursing his cheek. "Is Kurama better known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, my little brother." Looking at the fox with uninterested eyes the Uchiha heir scowled crossing his arms. Moving closer to the female the Kyuubi grinned seeing the boys crimson cat eyes narrow as the tomoe circled slowly. Placing a hand on the smaller demons head, mindful of her silver horns, he ruffled her hair much the same way she did Naruto's.

"Who are you calling little, onna?" Swatting his hand away she laughed, un-tucking her wings to knock him on the head lightly with one.

"Yes you may be bigger in human form but not true form, Otouto. Nice tail Ducky, now all we need is ears and you should be done changing until you enter second state, which won't be for a while." Leaning down she pecked him on the cheek. Sasuke looked away and with a pop two blue-black cat ears replaced normal human ears. "There we go. You were cute before but you're adorable now. If only Sakura-Chan could see you now, you'd have no problem getting her to marry you."

"I wouldn't marry her if she were the last female in the village." Glaring up at the red head he frowned. "How are you the Kyuubi? It was sealed inside the Dobe by the Yondaime." Chuckling the fox flexed his claws remembering that night over 13 years ago.

"Minato may have been good but Jiraiya is better, at least with seals." Eyes brightening 3 tails snaked their way around the dragoness pulling her to his side as the kitsune wrapped an arm over her shoulders. "Tell me dear sister why did you wait so long to get me out?" Eyes cutting to the Uchiha she shook her head.

"It wasn't the time for you to be released. I just got Hiruzen to agree to have you registered as a citizen of Konoha much less an active shinobi. I had to convince almost all the clan heads that I could keep you under control." Kurama snorted crossing his arms.

"Ty my own mother couldn't control me what makes yo…" Tugging his ear she smiled flashing fangs causing a shiver to run down the fire fox's spine.

"Fuzz ball I think you're forgetting who your mother called when you did get out of line. I'm sure Kagome would be more than happy to make a visit. And with my shadows she can be here in 30 minutes if I need her." Turning away the demon blushed muttering under his breath. Tugging his haori sleeve she lead him a little ways away calling over her shoulder. "We're just here to observe Kakashi don't let us get in the way of your training." Rubbing the back of his neck the jounin sweet dropped watching the two demons hop onto a nearby boulder arguing with each other before turning to Sasuke who was flicking his tail in anger.

'I really need to find some normal people to talk to, these youkai are going to get me killed.'

* * *

Feeling the Earth quake suddenly Ty looked up from the scroll she was trying to read. Key word, trying, Kurama hadn't left her alone for the last 3 weeks trying to convince her to spare with him. Having been coming here for almost a month she had caught the fox up on everything that had changed over the last few hundred years. And he had even agreed to get a new outfit because his formal Japanese get up was drawing almost as much attention as his tails and bright rustic red hair. Having drug all three of her boys to the store, Naruto so he could get more ramen, and Sasuke because he didn't trust the fox, she had sit waiting for the other demon to pick something out. Which when he did she had to smile hiding how her eyes glossed over when he had walked out in much the same outfit as Minato use to wear for missions before he had become Hokage, navy pants and a navy shirt with bands that tightened near the wrist. Tossing a Hitai-ate at his head she stuck her tongue out when he caught it tying it the same way his Jinchuriki did. Going to pay for the clothes she'd paused thinking she'd seen Gaara just outside the window.

Blinking back to the present the dragoness smiled seeing Sasuke blur out of sight, or what would have been out of sight had she not been a demon and a demon that also possessed Sharingan thanks to her little love bit in the forest of death no less. Sasuke really had improved greatly over the last few weeks learning a new technique and gaining taijutsu that would help him in a pinch. Feeling the ground shake again she grinned, Naruto most have finally summoned Gama-Bunta after failing so many times. Once the teens were asleep she would head out to plan with Jiraiya about what to do with the Akatsuki or just talk about old times which led to drinking which also led to the massive hangover she was having right now, her only happiness was that the toad sage was hurting worse than she was right now having to put up with Naruto and Gama-Bunta. Laying the scroll by her side she leaned but sunning her face which wouldn't do any good taiyoukai were destined to be pale it seemed. Being a dragon she need to spend most of her time in the sun to keep her body heat in check but didn't tan what so ever, the only people she knew that was paler then her were Sesshomaru with Itachi coming in a close second then Sasuke. Rolling her shoulders the demoness sniffed the air, cocking her head when the salty small of sand entered her nose.

"So you smell it to, Nee-san? Shukaku's Jinchuriki has been lingering near by the last few days. I'm not sure why though there's no one here that the Tanuki could want." Moving to her feet she sighed seeing Gaara step into view, the two other occupants of the area stopped mid attack sensing the bloodlust in the air. Hopping over Ty messed the tiny red heads hair letting her youki seep into the air, frowning she stepped back as the sand ninja swiped at her.

"So this is what you abandoned me for a useless Neko and a crippled fox." Snorting she folded her arms stopping Sasuke with her tail when he moved forward to attack.

"I didn't leave you; you killed my clone that was stationed in your village. Sesshomaru ordered me to leave you alone after you dispelled the 4th one I sent." Leaning down she smiled placing her hands on her knees. "You have to believe that I wanted to return but I was under orders." Eyes narrowing he sighed rubbing his head trying to shake it clear.

"Hai Ty-Sama I know that but Shukaku still believes you are his. You're the first demon he's had contact with in near four centuries." Rolling her eyes she scowled as Kurama laughed before the fox wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What is this, the 4th or 5th demon that wants you in some way? First there was Sesshomaru, then Naraku, then Madara, then Itachi, now Shukaku. You really know how to pick um sis." Flicking his cheek with her finger she sighed.

"Gaara can't you tell that oversized squirrel that I'm just not into rodents. He'd remember me if he tried. Pale green eyes rolled.

"You seem to forget that my demon wasn't sealed by a master. I'm lucky I haven't killed my own siblings yet." The sand nin's body seemed to shudder before a mad grin spread over the boy's face. "Just wait Ryuu you will be mine even if I have to kill your precious people to do it." Shielding her eyes when a whirlwind of sand picked up she groaned seeing the Jinchuriki was gone. Looking up at her brother she frowned.

"Why can't I ever find a good man that likes me for me to want me for myself? One that isn't dying would be nice too. I would like to have some hatchlings eventually." Eyes widening Sasuke made to step forward but resisted the urge. 'When I turn of age I'll tell her my feelings, until then I just have to ward off all other males. She's mine. That shouldn't be too hard, right?'

* * *

**Looks like Sasuke has set the bar, and actual Inuyasha characters should make an appearance soon**. **Will little duck butt be able to keep his self-made promise? What did you think of this chapter its more feller than anything.**


	12. The Truth Comes out

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I hate typing and I've had to write like 3 papers for college. And if anyone is still reading this please review and give feedback.**

If there was anything that Ty hated more than being woken up early, it was being in a hospital. When she, Sasuke, and Kurama had finally made it home she had been worried when there was no sign of little blond kit and even more worried when Gamakichi popped up on her counter explaining how Naruto had exhausted himself trying to gain the Chief Toad's approval. Calling the other two demons to the kitchen she inched away from the orange amphibian after all she was scared of them, telling Sasuke to watch the fuzz ball so she could go check on the Jinchuriki who was currently laid up in a hospital bed with an IV in his arm and multiple bandages littering his body. Laughing and rubbing the back of his head Naruto smiled, reminding the Ryuu not for the first time how much he really did look like Minato. "Sorry Ty-Kaa-San, but I did it. I finally summoned a toad and learned to tap into Kyuubi's Chakra." Sitting down in a chair beside his bed she pulled a low table over resting her feet on it.

"I know sunshine we all felt it from where we were today. You've gotten a lot stronger since you started training under Jiraiya." Tapping her chin she grinned, sniffing the air. The door slid open with a dang revealing a messy looking Iruka as well as Kakashi. Rushing over to the bed the chunin set down the plastic bag he was carrying to take the seat on the other side of the bed.

"Are you alright, Naruto? When Ty stopped by to tell Kakashi you were in the hospital we rushed right over. I'm guessing the Ty that told us was a clone, you seem like you've been here a while." Blushing she looked away.

"Well I did stop by on my way here but you two were otherwise engaged in things, so I sent the clone I left at home to keep an eye on Kurama, although it was worth the chakra to watch two fire demons try not to burn my house down." Standing up and stretching the demoness kissed the blonde's forehead moving towards the door. "You two keep an eye on him; I have to go feed my other two boys." Shutting the door behind her she smiled when Naruto shouted.

"Ichiraku Ramen! You're the best Iruka-sensei!"

* * *

Stepping out of her shoes the dragoness sniffed the air thankful that nothing smelled charred. Rounding the corner to the kitchen she paused sensing the raising Youki in the air. Sasuke and Kurama sit across from each other, the Uchiha looked crushed, and the fox had a painful frown on his face. "What do you mean Itachi killed my clan to protect me?" Stepping back in shock she dropped the bag of groceries she was carrying, realizing with morbid interest that the tomatoes she had bought were probably ruined, being squished by whatever else was in the bag.

"Kurama what did you tell him?" She demanded eyes bleeding fuchsia. Spinning to glare at Sasuke stood up snarling, Sharingan activating in his rage.

"You! You knew and didn't stop him or warn my father! How can you say you care about me when you let Itachi kill my family!" Grasping the material over her heart she looked away.

"I couldn't, if I did you would have been killed too. Itachi made a deal to kill your clan in exchange for your life. You have to understand Fugaku was planning a coup de ta, that would have destroyed Konoha. Itachi loved you enough to sacrifice his standing within the village to save your life. Don't hate your brother; all he ever did was love you." Clinching his fist the pillow behind him burst into flame followed shortly by the rug in the hallway, pinwheels spinning he hissed.

"You knew and you didn't tell me? My family died because you kept quiet. How can I look at you knowing that? You're no better than a traitor." Shoving her back he was gone before she slammed into the wall behind her shattering the glass picture. Sliding down the wall she blinked when Kurama gently pushed her forward hissing when he saw all the glass shards sticking out of the gashes. Reaching for the first aid kit he'd fetched when he saw the trails of blood smeared down the wall, he sliced her shirt careful of her fractured wing. Frowning he dabbed antiseptic over the wounds, the demoness didn't even flinch when he straightened the wing out before wrapping it.

'I can't treat her well with just human medicine.' Picking her up he carried her to the bathroom down the hall picking the glass out he tossed it into the garbage wrapping bandages around her torso. "Ty are you okay? The Uchiha didn't really mean it, he was just upset. Once he cools off everything will be better." Giving him a rueful smile her once vibrant and lively eyes now dull and lifeless moved over his form not really seeing.

"No it won't, if I were him I wouldn't forgive me either. I betray his trust in me by keeping this from him for so long. I know how it feels to lose your whole family, without Inutaisho taking me in I would have died a long time ago. To make it worse he's part human, his emotions are closer to the surface than mine are." Careful of her wounds the kitsune gathered her in his arms purring lightly.

"You did the right thing though, if you had spoken up Itachi and Sasuke would have died as well, at least this way you get to keep two of your precise people." He choose not to comment on the way his shirt was getting wet or the tears her claws were leaving.

"But the pain of losing your family makes you wish you were dead. Mine were killed over three centuries ago and it still hurts." Moving her to her bed he smiled down at her.

"That may be true but you didn't have Sasuke then. Ones mate always makes the pain go away. At least that's what Chichi-ue says." Drooping and staring at the wall Ty muttered a few words, seeming to fall more into herself made depression. Flicking the lights off and shutting her door the fox sighed running a hand through his red shoulder length hair as a snarl worked its way to his face.

'Thank Kami-Sama that Nee-san sent her mutt to Sesshomaru-Sama last week with an update on things. If he finds out about this he'll skin the Neko alive for hurting his pack mate. That is after I get a go at him first, I'll give the boy a week after that he's mine for hurting Nee-san…'

* * *

Kyuubi no Kitsune was wrong when he said that things would be fine after the Uchiha heir calmed down, they only got worse. Sasuke avoided the kunoichi like the plague refusing to even look in her direction, at least while she was looking anyway. But Naruto saw the ways his eyes glossed over and filled with betrayal and longing, to the blond and kitsune not only was he acting childishly but he had also abandoned Ty when she had needed him most. An infection had set in on the second day and the dragoness wounds refused to heal, she saw it as a sort of punishment for betraying her loved one. Of course the only person in the house that didn't know this was the raven who made caused the wound in the first place. Naruto had been discharged from the hospital the day before and Kurama had caught him up on everything that had happened. The blond knew the friction between the two had to be worked out by themselves but he really hoped it didn't keep them from fighting at 100% because today was the day of the Final stage of the Chunin exams. Sasuke had left earlier with Kakashi-sensei for some last minute training or something like that. "Naru-Chan don't you have to be there early since you have the first fight?" Blinking out of his musing the Jinchuriki smiled nodding.

"Hai arigato Ty-Kaa-San, I better leave now." Shrugging his jacket on the blond tossed a wave over his shoulder on his way out the door. Slipping on her own collarless vest she tugged on her sleeves before checking to make sure her summoning tattoos still worked. Tossing the summoned shuriken from hand to hand she smiled, which turned into a grimace as her wounds pulled. Pulling the weapon from her hands Kurama sighed as it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ty are you sure you're well enough to do this? You already know Naruto and Sasuke don't pass, why put yourself through this?" Checking to make sure she'd locked the door she grinned reaching up to mess the demon's hair.

"Even if they don't pass I still want to go to show my boys that I believe in them, although Ducky could careless right now." Turning to look at him all the playfulness was gone from her eyes. "I need you to keep a look out for anything off today." Nodding the fox wrapped a few tails around her waist taking in her warm youki. After almost a month he was finally able to venture out a night, not needing to stay close to his Jinchuriki to gain strength at night. It really had been quiet awkward to curl up next to the blond in his small fox form to sleep. Walking into the stadium Ty looked around waving at people she knew, mainly Kakashi, Iruka, Guy and a nod towards Hiashi. Taking her place beside the other genin she sighed seeing Naruto still wasn't there slouching she hunched her shoulders hissing when pain shoot down her back. Grinning as Naruto crashed into the arena floor she helped him up as the new proctor began the final stage of the chunin exams. 'I hope Sasuke gets here on time…'


	13. Squirrels suck

**Sorry its taking so long to update its finals week at my school so I'm stressing major.**

* * *

Admittedly this year's chunin wanna-be's were really good. The dragoness was still shocked that Naruto had beaten Neji. The blond hadn't told her how far he had come with his training under Jiraiya even the sannin hadn't said anything about his training last time they had met. As soon as the match was called she had jumped down, flinching a little when her injuries jarred, and danced around with the genin . Dragging him with her back to where they others were she glanced around hoping to see a familiar duck-butt. 'Surely Kakashi wouldn't make Sasuke late today would he?'

"Ty-Kaa-san, Teme won't be disqualified will he? Kakashi-sensei wouldn't do that would he?" Rolling her eyes she ruffled the blonde's hair. When the proctor postponed the second match she sighed.

"I don't know sunshine. If he does you can help me beat the bird brain up later." Casting a glance over towards the sand siblings she frowned finding that the one tail Jinchuriki was staring at her, cocking an eyebrow she sent a wave of youki towards the red head waving when he blinked eyes refocusing. Giving a nod of thanks Gaara turned back to Temari and Shikamaru's fight. 'Something's up if Kankuro didn't fight he loves showing off his puppets.' Walking over to the sand nins she smiled wrapping an arm around the puppet masters shoulders. "Anything you wanna tell me Kankuro-kun?" Looking a2way and gulping he chuckled.

"What makes you ask Ty-Sama?" Leaning down she grinned baring her fangs.

"Come now, I know you love your little dolls. Nothing short of an order from your father would make you forfeit." Giving one of the biggest fake smiles she had ever seen he jerked his head back towards his master piece.

"The crow broke a few days ago and I don't have any of my tools here to fix him. That's all honest." Twitching her nose she stood back up crossing her arms.

"I'm very old Kankuro, I know what a lie smells like."

"Ty-Sama we are on direct orders from the Kazekage to assist in the attack on the hidden leaf village." Gaping at his little brother Kankuro throw his hands up in frustration. Patting the small red heads head she let a shadow engulf her reappearing in front of Asuma where he stood in the stands. Pulling him down to her level she hissed.

"An attack is in route to the village, alert your father and spread the word to the other jounin." Nodding Asuma frowned causing the cigarette in his mouth to switch sides as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose Ty tried to find Kurama's energy signature, her shadows swallowed her again. Cocking his head from where he lay, arms behind his head on top of the audience stands the Kyuubi frowned when a wasp of shadows gathered beside him.

"What's up Nee-san?" Placing her hands on her hips she turned back towards the fight that was still going on, somehow Shikamaru had lost his shirt.

"I need you to protect the village I think the Kazekage is trying something and I've been getting hints Oro's scent since I got here." Wrinkling his nose the kitsune ran a hand through his hair.

"I was wondering what that stench was. How the hell could you stand that when you were training him?" Seeing the match about to be called she smiled remembering the old days.

"Oro wasn't always crazy you know, it wasn't until his parents were killed that he went nuts. Plus he hadn't switched bodies yet so he didn't smell like Kikyo." Turning her head towards where the Hokage was sitting she watched as he nodded before Asuma teleported back to the stands. "You should hurry I don't know when the attack will begin." Waving her off he sit up stretching. Shadow jumping back to the other genin she laughed when Naruto jumped down running over to the Nara as he complained about being pushed. A sudden pop sounded from the middle of the stadium as the silver haired jounin and his star pupil made their grand entrance. Rubbing the back of his head the copy ninja managed to look sheepish.

"I hope we're not too late." Rolling his eyes the proctor sighed.

"You were but the Hokage granted you a time extension." Running over the blond Jinchuriki smiled showing most of his teeth.

"Hey Teme you missed it, I beat Neji!" Smirking the Uchiha pushed his bangs out of his face having to remind himself again to get a haircut. Ty normally made him go but with recent events he hadn't remembered.

"Good Dobe that means after I beat Gaara I can beat you." Huffing Naruto folded his arms.

"What's that mean? I'm the one who's gonna kick your ass, Teme." Shaking his head Kakashi snagged the orange ninja's jacket puffing next to the dragoness.

"That was close my little silver bird. Had you been later I'm afraid I would have taken drastic measures." Seeing the promise in her flaring eyes the copy ninja scratched his cheek sweating.

"Right well I got him here on tome then." Frowning the demoness cocked her hip after placing her hands on them swishing her tail slowly.

"You need to talk to Asuma before you get settled in, he has something of upmost importance to talk to you about." Nodding the jounin teleported away, catching Shino's attention she jerked her head towards Kankuro, catching her meaning the bug user adjusted his glasses. Leaning on the rail she watched the match begin. 'Come on Ducky you can do it.'

* * *

Casting a glance over her shoulder Ty growled scaring the pinkette jumping beside her. "Dammit! Kankuro is back on course, he'll catch us in a few minutes." Pakkun, Kakashi's pug summon sighed.

"That's not good. We need to hurry. The Shukaku's youki is rising." Gritting her teeth the demon glared at her injured wing. 'If Sasuke hadn't of fractured the bone I would be there by now.' Scenting the air she shot a look at Naruto smelling Kurama's demonic aura become stronger. Catching her kit's glowing red eyes she nodded as he sped up before catching Pakkun mid jump and wrapping her tail around Sakura.

"Hold on you two, we have to get to Ducky before Gaara transforms." Screaming in rage the pinkette pounded on the black scaled tail wrapped around her waist.

"Let go of me you freak! I can keep up on my own!" Stopping on a branch the demon turned to the teen pinning her with glowing fuchsia eyes. Moving the pug to her shoulder she gripped the front of Sakura's shirt pulling her up off the wood.

"If you do not shut the fuck up right now I _will_ hurt you. Sasuke and Naruto could both die from this fight and you bitching is not helping them, when we arrive grab Sasuke and get away." Gaping in fear Sakura nodded numbly paling. Happy that she had gotten her fellow kunoichi to shut up Ty took off catching up with Naruto shortly. Sliding to a stop in front of a half transformed Gaara Ty released the pinkette before kneeling beside the downed Uchiha as Naruto rushed forward drawing the red heads attention away from them. "Oh Ducky I told you, you weren't ready to further the curse seal." Cursing he gripped his shoulder turning his head to glare at her.

"I don't listen to traitors." Sighing she moved back as Sakura pushed her way between them. The pink haired ninja rolled Sasuke over making him comfortable in her lap smoothing the raven's hair back.

"Sasuke-kun what's happening to you?" The teen screamed when two neko ears popped into view drawing Gaara's rage. Stopping upside down under a branch Naruto growled knowing he wasn't going to make it in time to stop the crazed raccoon dog. The pinkette froze seeing the sand nin rushing towards her gripping Her beloved Sasuke-kun closer to her. Snarling Ty lunged forward just in time to stop Gaara smiling down at the redhead a trail of blood dribbled down her chin. Blinking up at her Gaara's human eye cleared for a second before the rest of his face was covered in sand. Pushing the sand spirit back she gasped as he ripped his claw away leaving a hole where her stomach should be. Seeing Naruto blindside the smaller Jinchuriki she dropped to her knees looking back over her shoulder. Meeting both teens wide eyed stare she grimaced bringing a hand to try and cover the gaping hole in her front.

"Are you two okay?" Pushing off Sakura the heir crawled over to her pulling her hand away from the fresh wound watching as blood flowed running off the branch in streams.

"Why? Why would you do something so stupid!" Watching his eyes water the demoness reached up to wipe the tear away before it could fall smearing blood over the flaming black curse marks.

"Just because you're mad at me doesn't mean I'm gonna stop protecting you, Ducky." The Uchiha sniffed catching her hand in his.

"You shouldn't have to. Let me protect you for once." Rolling her eyes she turned back to Sakura.

"Listen Pinky I need you to look out for yourself now. With this wound I don't know how much longer I can stay alert." Nodding the pink haired kunoichi pulled a kunai from her pouch looking around. "Naruto remember Kakashi's first technique 1000 years of death!" Dodging a barrage of sand shuriken the blond gave her thumbs up before summoning clones to help him get around behind the raccoon dog. Waiting for the explosion to go off she raised her free hand sending a shadow towards Gaara knocking him off the branch he was slumped on. Waving the blond over she winced feeling a new wave of blood gush out. "Sunshine I need you to tap into Kurama's chakra, the squirrel is about to take full control. Summon Gama-Bunta and try to knock Gaara out if you need me just call." Crouching down to her level the knuckle headed ninja frowned.

"But momma you're hurt." Waving him off she pulled her hand free from Sasuke's death grip smoothing the raven's bangs out of his eyes. Mustering her strength she smiled.

"This is just a flesh wound honey bun. If you need help just yell." Jumping when a blast of sand started to take shape she petted his head nudging him off. "Hurry summon the frog and get ready." Jumping away Naruto bit his thumb before going through the hand signs. Closing her eyes the demoness located Temari a ways away hiding behind a tree. Willing her shadow to, they caught the fan user and brought her to their master. "Temari if I have to change I need you to make sure I know where you guys are. It's been a while since my demon has been in control so I may forget you guys are here. And if you run away I will find you." Dropping her Ty watched as the chief toad hopped forward cutting Shukaku's arm off only for it to regenerate. Watching as Gaara emerged from the Shukaku's forehead the dragoness cursed when the Jinchuriki activated his play possum jutsu.

Shaking his head the sand spirit looked around, laughing. "I'm free!" Focusing on the giant toad before him the raccoon dog smirked. "Air Bullets!" Jumping Gama-Bunta blocked with his own 'water bullets' sliding to a stop. Charging at each other the amphibian was at a disadvantage, locking hands with the sand beast the frog jumped away as Shukaku's tail swung at him. Paling Ty let her youki completely leak out consuming her form as she darted away spooking the Uchiha watching the demons fight beside her. Watching as Gama-Bunta puffed away after apologizing her form exploded throwing the raccoon dog off balance enough to miss Naruto. Catching the blond in her clawed paw she stared down at the tiny ninja before placing him on her black scaled head growling at the smaller rodent. Shaking her head gently to not throw her kit off, she stretched her legs darting to the side when Shukaku blasted another Air bullet at her. Gapping at the giant black dragon in front of him Sasuke rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things; no Ty really had turned into a giant reptile with silver horns and a teal sail of spines down her back, and black scales covering everywhere.

"Knuckle head we have to wake Gaara back up. The damn squirrel won't go away unless we do." Nodding then remembering his mother couldn't see him he agreed. Dashing forward massive shadows crawled up from the ground wrapping around the Shukaku's arms holding him in place while the reptile gripped his shoulders lowering her head so Naruto could jump and get a good shot before the sand demon broke free. Forcing chakra into his legs the orange ninja shot off his mother figures head slugging the red headed Jinchuriki. Eyes snapping open Gaara screamed catching Naruto in his sand again. Focusing the nine tail vessel tugged on the line of chakra linking him to the Kyuubi barrowing what he needed to break free ramming head first into the sand ninja's forehead. Sighing in relief of having saved her kit Ty let her body revert back to her humanoid form as darkness took over her vision and everything went black. 'I'm proud of you Naruto.'

* * *

**Alright I need to know who Kagome should be with either Sessy or Inu. Who every gets the most votes wins the miko. It doesn't really matter who wins it won't effect the story at all.**


End file.
